


Oh Sato,

by bad_ideas_unlimited



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Other, POV First Person, sato is low key a yandere, this ship is just fem komahina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ideas_unlimited/pseuds/bad_ideas_unlimited
Summary: Hey Mahiru, are you upset? Because I killed her? I regret it too. I wanted to visit lots of places with you. Maybe a tropical island so we could take beautiful pictures together. You'd look so beautiful with all the exotic plants in the sunset. I would've loved taking pictures of you. So, why are you crying?
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru/Sato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Oh Sato,

"Hey, Sato, is something wrong?" there she was with her usual, bright, kind self ready to make sure I, no, everyone was feeling alright. Oh Mahiru, if something was wrong I would tell you. 

"I just zoned out for a second. Are the other ultimates in the main course treating you well?" we haven't talked in so long, she is hanging out a lot with her classmates. But that just means they like her and that's a good thing. I miss spending time with her. What if I got to meet her friends one day? What if I'd get in the main course to spend all my time with her? I can't help but hope, but then again hope dies last.

"Just between us, they are all a bunch of weirdos. They do have good intentions, oddly enough that can be said for the yakuza as well. Now that I think about it, unlike the other iltimates he is always attending classes." she giggled to herself after that last sentence and then took the last bite of her egg salad sandwich. When did you finish eating all that? Did I daydream too much? When did you even bother mentioning the Kuzuryuu kids? "Hey, since you're nearly finished and there is still plenty of time left, how about we take some shots of the fountain nearby? If that's fine by you of course." 

Oh Mahiru, of course I will go with you. 

.

I hate the sound of chalk hitting blackboards. I hate how there is only five more minutes to this lesson and I simply can't be focused. Math is just boring to me. The other student don't seem that intrested either. I just want to see what Mahiru made this time for lunch. I should treat her sometime, she does so much for me after all. I want to take her at a nice restaurant and dine with her all night. Oh Mahiru, you deserve that. What if we are eating something exotic, like something from a tropical island there? What if we visit an actual island sometime? Only the two of us... maybe some fancy hotels and tourist attractions too. We'd take so many pictures together. You don't like selfies so I will just take some pictures of you myself. Four minutes. Three minutes. Two minutes. One minute. Finally. I got up from my seat about to get to the door until I bumped into some girl. Before walking to a guy seated near the window, probably eating or something, she gave me a cold glance, as if she wanted me to have a good look at her smug expression. Well Natsumi, it's good you decided to keep your rebuttals for yourself, I am in too good of a mood to hear your voice, Mahiru should come here any moment.

It's never a good thing to eavesdrop, but I have a bad feeling about this conversation  
"Hey. Hey!" here she comes. The boy didn't respond right away "I am talking to you," the boy directed his attention towards Natsumi "you are always gazing at the Main course building huh?" 

"Yeah, is something wrong?" 

She let out a chuckle followed by another smug look "I bet you have no friends! Not that I have any either" as she said that she leaned on the desk behind her. 

"Judging by your way of greeting people, it isn't a shock." 

"Pft, greeting. I mean, I am a Super High School Level Little Sister after all. People should be nice to me to begin with." if the boy wasn't really paying attention he certainly did now "You probably even heard of us, the mafia organisation with over 30 thousand members. The Kuzuryuu Clan. My brother attends here therefore I am the Super High School Level Little Sister! See? Makes perfect sense doesn't it, Hinata?" 

"But since you attend the Reserve course, it means you haven't been scouted by the Main course huh?"

"That doesn't mean I have no talent yet!" she looked to the side "I'm not like them. I'll do what it takes to get in the Main course. I bet if someone were to quit there would be a spot left for little old me." What even is she implying? I swear Natsumi if you say something stupid "Actually, I have a red headed bitch that comes to mind right away." 

I didn't even think a second time before going at their desks "Natsumi, you better not be planning anything weird ok?" I nearly shouted. 

"Hm, long time no see Sato, what a small world. You were really enjoying me and Hinata's conversation, huh?" she then gave me one of her smug grins.

"Save that smile for someone that cares, you are totally up to something"

"Paranoid, Sato? so that's how it is," 

The boy near us that watched this little scene unfold spoke up "You two should knock it out. Did you.. know each other?" he was trying to change the topic but this whole conflict wasn't based on him anyway, you go knock it out.

"Yep yep, sure did. She was a member of the Photography club in my elementary." 

"I don't care how important you think you are" I got back on track "no way you are laying a finger on Mahiru!" 

Oh Mahiru, I was paying so much attention to that girl I forgot we were meant to have lunch today. But you'll forgive me anyway, at least that's what I hope. She entered the classroom to be greeted by me and Natsumi in a pretty heated argument. A few of the students were staring at us, the others were doing this thing.

"... and then what? Have your yakuza friends beat me up? Leave Mahiru alone for fucks sake!" 

"Sato? Sato please stop!" Mahiru jumped between me and Natsumi. Mahiru please don't get between us.

"My my, weren't we just talking about you." the yakuza girl said "can't imagine for what reason you'd leave your precious main course to come down here." Mahiru was about to say something until the blonde opened her mouth again "Don't tell me! You two want to make fun of the talentless meat sacks here! How rude." the whole class went quiet for a second and looked over at us. Some people seemed angry at her words while others brushed it off a few seconds later. Natsumi laughed to herself. 

"Quit it! Mahiru is in the same class as your brother so don't think-" to nobody's surprise we were cut off again.

"Don't think what? Will you start crying to him that little ol' me said something mean? That I stole your kiddie toys? Please, I am not nine."

Mahiru was cowering behind me at that point, I will shut her mouth for you "You really haven't changed Natsumi." 

"Neither have you, you're still the same shitty little goody two shoes since elementary school. Basic bitch. These elite schools can't really identify talent at all means huh?" don't even go there "I can name like fifty other people more worthy to get in there than red head over here."

"At least she managed to get into main course on her own! The reason they don't want you there is because you are not special! Get it through your head already." I saw Natsumi raising her fists ready to punch me, I do the same.

The photographer sprinted between us before that could happen "Please stop already! Sato let's go eat." she then grabbed my wrist and shoved me out of the classroom. Oh Mahiru, I am so sorry for mixing you up in our fight. 

I zoned out again. The girl walking beside me is probably thinking I am listening to her, I am sorry for not doing so. Did Natsumi really plan on getting rid of Mahiru? She wouldn't have the guts to. No way the school would let that happen. No way I would let that happen. 

We sat on an old bench in the school yard as we ate the hamburger steaks Mahiru made, tasty as usual.. After munching for a while on our meal Mahiru spoke up "Sato, you don't have to defend me like that. I am very grateful but please put yourself before me okay?" the look on her face was worrying me even more. She looks so kind and gentle. I don't want her to get hurt. She is my dearest friend. Am I allowed to call you my best friend?

"You're my friend, I can't just let anyone talk shit about you that way! She was scheming something I just… feel it." 

"Don't worry, I will be a student at Hope's Peak until forever. She can't get it her way like that. Neither can you of course. Be nice to Natsumi, ok?"

Just now I finished my meal "got it." 

"Hey how about this? Maybe we can meet some of my classmates. " 

"Right now?" 

"Right now! They might be hanging in the courtyard too," she took my hand softly in hers ready to walk me to her friends. Oh Mahiru, can't we just sit like this for a little bit longer? You want me to meet your friends so to stop me from worrying right now, but this strategy is better.

I have been introduced to some of the girls in the main course. There were Ibuki the ultimate musician, Hiyoko the ultimate traditional dancer and Mikan the ultimate nurse. Mahiru was right, the ultimates really were weird but very kind hearted. It makes me wonder about the other students she told me about. I like to believe none of them are mean to her, Mahiru is simply way too sweet for someone to dislike her. Whatever Natsumi thinks of her is just simple jealousy. The things should be different in the main course. They are equals and have no reason to hate Mahiru. Yeah, that's it. She shouldn't worry about Natsumi. I shouldn't either but then...

.

"Dammit..!" why did I think this was a good idea? No way will Mahiru forgive me after this. She probably deserved it but I told Mahiru I wouldn't do something stupid but look at me sitting in front of Natsumi's corpse. I shouldn't have done this. I am going to get hunted by the Yakuza now huh? Maybe Natsumi was lying and she just happened to share last names with Mahiru's classmates? No, it had to have been the real thing. Oh Mahiru, don't turn me in will you?

It's been a while now. Mahiru found the corpse in the music room. I already got rid of the swimsuit so I shouldn't be suspected. I shouldn't. Natsumi deserved it but I still feel guilty. Do all murderers feel this way after putting a seal to someone's life? That can't be. Murderers only kill because of pleasure. I killed to protect someone. I was just defending someone. Yep that's it.

Mahiru asked me about the incident and as much as I'd love sharing it with you I can't. It would make you feel guilty as well. Oh Mahiru, why would you take pictures? As much as I love your work as a photographer you have to get rid of these for me, please?

I can't walk on the school halls anymore. It's as if there is this pair of eyes aiming at me, it's suffocating. Maybe that's Natsumi's ghost waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill me. No, ghosts can't be real. I am going home, I don't want to see these halls anymore.

.

Hey Mahiru, are you upset? Because I killed her? I regret it too. I wanted to visit lots of places with you. Maybe a tropical island so we could take beautiful pictures together. You'd look so beautiful with all the exotic plants in the sunset. I would've loved taking pictures of you. So, why are you crying? 

"Oh Sato, no matter what she said Natsumi wouldn't have done anything. So, why did you do it?"

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me this is how the canon was or this is gonna be pretty awkward. Any type of support is appreciated.


End file.
